gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Gamma/ Beta Version Newsletter
Created by MoleFreak23 Yeah, newsletter is finally here after some stuff has been thought through. Some of these things may be susceptible to change so anything here might not be in the game. But anyways, here we go: 'Information' *There are 8 gyms like usual. You challenge them in a set order. **The gym's typings are as follows: Bug, Steel, Normal, Psychic, Fire, Dark, Ghost and Rock. **The Elite Four are as always back. Their typing is as follows: Poison, Flying, Ice and Fairy. *The region is called Minos and is sort of based on a mix of Ancient Greece and Medieval England. The biggest town of the region is called Alens, which is where the fifth gym leader is located. *Your rival is not much like a rival but your best friend. *You start off in a poor town that only has four houses: yours, your friend's, Miss Annie's and the last one belonging to an old couple. *Instead of going to the professor's lab, the professor comes to you. Turns out, Minibel Town won a visit from the professor. He gives you your starter Pokémon and will also give you a second starter Pokémon (Hoenn ones) if you reach his lab in Fastios Town. *Since your mom cares for you and loves you way too much, she entrusts Miss Annie on accompanying the two characters on their journey. Annie is sort of a second rival. *Team Delta is shown to be the main antagonistic group of the games. You first meet them in the second town visited, where they are robbing the bank. * The game has many version exclusive stuff. Music, Pokémon, items, mega stones, trainer teams and even scenery * Pokémon Gamma has to do more with the new age, it includes futuristic stuff and more modern stuff. Pokémon Beta has to do more with the old age, it includes ancient stuff as well as older stuff. * Horde Encounters return and can be found in every area that has encounters. Hordes have 5 of the same Pokémon on them and are more lower leveled than the Pokémon found normally. They might also be the first stage of a Pokémon found on the place or a different species all around. If a Pokémon with a Hidden Ability is within a horde, this Pokémon will stand out more than the other Pokémon. * Sky Battles return sgain and now almost every Flying type can participate on them. Even if their battling model doesn't show them flying or levivating off the ground. Their models will just change into a more suitable one for Sky Battles. *When you're in a link battle, you can now choose a different setting to play in. These areas don't change the nature of the battle but it makes link battles more entertaining. There are 16 backgrounds to choose from in the game. They are as follows: **Ho-Oh's Rock **Pokéland **Delta Concert **Champion Arena **Wraiyu's Arena **Tsunales' Arena **Marine Cave (from Alpha Sapphire) **Terra Cave (from Omega Ruby) **Sky Pillar (from OR/AS) **Frostbite Peak **Labyrinth Forest **Lysandre's Battlefield (the one in the final battle against him in X/Y) **Lumiose City **Spear Pillar **Dormaster's Cave **Distortion World *The backgrounds chosen for the battlefield may react to certain Pokémon however, if there's a Ho-Oh on the field while on the Ho-Oh's Rock background, the rainbows in the background will shine brighter. The Delta Concert will have purple flames coming out from the fog machines if a Chandelure mega evolves. And so goes on. *A new item introduced were the Mega Seals, which you can buy in a secret shop that only "chosen trainers" are permitted. Mega Seals are mostly aesthetic changes to the Mega Evolution sequence of the Pokémon mega evolving. There exists 9 kinds of seals, three of them are used in the main storyline however. **Delta Seal (the Pokémon will mega evolve with some kind of dark energy. Once done, it will release purple flames that form the Delta logo. This one is used by Anastasia) **Champion Seal (two shooting stars adorn the process. This is used by Herastios.) **Hero Seal (it shows various stars coming out of the Pokémon) **Flaming Seal (a flurry of flames adorn the evolution process) **Explosion Seal (a huge explosion occurs, revealing the mega evolved Pokémon) **Crystal Seal (bright gems adorn the process and the Pokémon mega evolves, releasing the gems, perfect for Diancie) **Shocking Seal (a bolt of lightning crashes down which reveals the mega evolved Pokémon) **Magma Seal (only obtainable if a save file of Omega Ruby is in the 3DS. The Pokémon mega evolves with a dark red process, it will then reveal the mega evolved Pokémon and show the Team Magma logo adorned with flames. Perfect for Camerupt) **Aqua Seal (only obtainable if a save file of Alpha Sapphire is in the 3DS. The Pokémon mega evolves with a dark blue process, it will then reveal the mega evolved Pokémon and show the Team Aqua logo adorned with crashing waves. Perfect for Sharpedo) *A part of the game's post-game involves the hero searching for the Hoenn Legendary Trio, which have been reported various occasions in the land of Minos. Groudon can be found deep in the Clear Caves, a new path will open post-game which takes you to a magma-filled underground called the Omega Cave. Kyogre can be found in the Alpha Cave, which is underneath the Beach Cave near Aquares Town's beach. You'll need dive to access it. The last trio member, Rayquaza is on the top of the Delta Tower which can be reached by surfing. *You will also come face to face with Team Magma and Team Aqua while doing the post-game. They left Hoenn since they've heard Kyogre/Groudon have stationed themselves on the Minos region. Team Magma will try to stop you when you're going to Omega Cave while Team Aqua will try to stop you while you're going to Alpha Cave. *The Minos region includes a "Mega Evolution Tournament" which pits you against some of the gym leaders/elite four or even champion. You have to use only one Pokémon which has to mega evolve. The only Pokémon banned is Mewtwo. The gym leader's megas are as follows: Scut uses Mega Beedrill, Manny uses Mega Steelix, Nora uses Mega Kangaskhan, Henry uses Mega Slowbro, Chef Firmin uses Mega Charizard X in Pokémon Gamma and uses Mega Charizard Y in Pokémon Delta, Lexio uses Mega Houndoom, Cleopatra uses Mega Gengar, Bob uses Mega Aerodactyl, Captain Airdol uses Mega Salamence, Lindy uses Mega Gardevoir, Vicky uses Mega Venusaur, Frizz uses Mega Glalie, Herastios uses Mega Hydreigon, a disguised Magma Leader Maxie uses Mega Camerupt, a disguised Aqua Leader Archie uses Mega Sharpedo, your rival will use the Hoenn mega starter that is super effective against the one you chose, and a lone Team Delta member in disguise uses a Mega Chandelure. 'Characters' *'Your Rival' (default name is Chris): Chris is your best friend and has been ever since you were born. He has a kind personality and is always there to help out. He is a bit of a scaredy-cat but other than that, an honest person. He wishes to beat the league and also master Mega Evolution on his own. *Bridget Dell: Your in-game mother who wants you safe always. She was known to be in a band called The Bridgettes with her being the main star. She has kept this hidden from the player until you've beaten Anastasia in the Delta Concert. *'Professor Hippocrates': The region's professor and a much respected celebrity to everyone. He never goes out without his assistant Liza, since the matters of Team Delta have risen. He gives you one of the starter Pokémon in Minibel Town and will then give you one of the Hoenn starter Pokémon in Fastios Town. He is a bit old but according to him "he's still running" *'Liza': Liza is Prof. Hippocrates' assistant. She also happens to be the professor's oldest daughter. Unlike Chris and you, she doesn't travel the Minos region and wishes to become a Pokémon Breeder so she can get along more with Pokémon. She also battles you three times on the storyline. *'Miss Anastasia': Your creepy next door neighbor that your mom entrusted to guard, but she decided to go on her own adventure. She seeks the secret of Mega Evolution as well as search for the "Lamp's Stone". She is then shown to be the main villain of the game, being Team Delta's leader who plans to assume total control of the people of the world. As well as bring back the old age/new age she has wanted ever since. She is said to be 24 years old and her signature Pokémon is a Chandelure. Her spite over humans surfaced in her child-hood and was apparently, best friends with Bridget. *'Team Delta': The main villainous group which is run by Miss Annie herself. Composed of shady grunts that dress in purple costumes as well as a trio of elite members known as the Fearsome Three. They plan to have everyone on the Minos region work for them, as well as awaken the legendary Pokémon so that it can bring back the old age/new age they deserve. **'Mandy "Twitch"': A woman....that is small for her age but works for Team Delta as one of the Fearsome Three. She is known by Team Delta as Twitch but her actual name is Mandy. The cause of her nickname? She is shown to be rather trigger happy and vain. Jumping to conclusions and having a weird fashion sense. According to a grunt, a bolt of lightning seems to be slower than her. **'Carder "Wave"': A man that works for Team Delta, being part of the Fearsome Three, though he also aspires to be a magician. He confounds others with illusions and says that every bit of trickery comes from his staff. A bit too narcissistic too. According to a grunt, a wave from the ocean makes less sound than him. **'Master Giles': A man working for Team Delta, being the leader of the Fearsome Three. He is a poised individual who thinks lowly of others beside himself. He does however, respect his leader and would do anything for that person. According to a grunt, a burst of flame wouldn't even startle Giles. *'Herastios': Herastios is a character you meet in Alens and happens to be a descendent of the great hero that rid the Minos region of a terrible fate. You meet him various times in the story and he will always give you advice. He happens to also be the champion of the region, using his signature Pokémon, a shiny Hydreigon that was a gift from his deceased father. *'Delto': A very strange man....he is Delta's biggest fan. He keeps you up to date with everything they have done in the past. He takes his obsession seriously and will also be kind of against you once you beat Miss Annie. *'Scut': A young man that resides in an anthill...just kidding, he is the Bug type gym leader and the first you face in the story. His whole gym is modeled after an anthill and his trainers appear to act as subordinates. He's a bit hard to talk to but he's a swell guy once you meet him. *'Manny': PokéLand's own creator as well as builder, Manny is also the second gym leader of the Minos region. Being a Steel type one at that. He loves the theme park he created and loves to see people enter and leave with happy faces. He does have a cold attitude to outsiders or beings that harm the theme park. His gym takes place inside the Ferris wheel. *'Nora Standis': Mother of two and wife of Hector Standis, Nora is the Normal type gym leader. She is caring, loving and brave like usual mothers. Her gym is actually her own house, with the gym trainers being her son, her daughter and her husband. Despite being caring, she does put up a fight. *'Henry': A child prodigy that has learned the way of the psychic Pokémon. He was known as "Henry the Great" in his school due to being able to do magic tricks. He does, however, feel remorse for having said abilities. Saying he wants to know what normal kids do. He is the fifth gym leader and trains the Psychic type. *'Chef Firmin': Creator of The Munchy Munchlax in Alens, Chef Firmin also works as the Fire type gym leader of the Minos region. He absolutely loves it when people taste his food, not too mention when foreign people come over to his restaurant to try his food. He's a jolly man and gladly battles you outside the restaurant. *'Lexio': Your typical goth kid. Lexio's moody behavior makes him quite popular with the females in his hometown but he doesn't mind about it. According to him, the death of his Murkrow, which was killed by a Delta member, made him be in such a mood. He's the Dark type gym leader and the sixth one overall. *'Cleopatra': An odd girl, she appears to be possessed or in some kind of trance. Some say she is so coordinated with her Pokémon that she can read minds. Other trainers think she's scary but Cleopatra prefers to have fun. She is the seventh gym leader and uses the Ghost type. *'Bob': He's big, clumsy and simple-minded, Bob is the last gym leader of the region and trains the Rock type. He is known for his caveman appearance as well as speech. He is also not up to date with new stuff such as the Pokédex or the PokéGear. Bob's team happens to be the most unique of the gym leaders, as he uses only some of the fossil Pokémon. *'Captain Airdol': Once a respected pilot and competitor of the flying tournaments, Airdol once flew a big plane that crashed somewhere, costing him his wife which was one of the passengers. He has ever since, sworn to stop flying airplanes and mourns for his wife every day. This does not keep him from being a respected trainer though. He is an Elite Four member and specializes on the Flying type. *'Vicky': Vicky was once part of the Delta band but after a big fight between the members occurred, the band disbanded, Vicky deciding to train her Pokémon. Effectively making her a Elite Four member. She specializes in the Poison typing. Vicky happens to be Roxie's mom (the Poison gym leader in Black 2/White 2). She was once best friends with Miss Annie but after that big fight, they have never spoken to each other ever since. *'Lindy': Your typical cheerleader and upbeat girl, Lindy was the most popular girl in her school and was top cheerleader back then. She decided to train Pokémon as a second career. Lindy specializes in the Fairy type and is one of the Minos region's Elite Four members. *'Frizz': A calm and cool guy, Frizz doesn't even notice Delta taking over the Minos region. Saying he prefers to stay out of trouble, listen to some hot tunes and keep it chill. He does get serious in battle. Frizz is one of the Elite Four members and specializes in the Ice type. 'Locations' *'Minos Castle': A castle that belonged to original king of the Minos region. It is now old and works as a tourist attraction at the day. When night falls, the castle appears to be haunted by Ghost type Pokémon, especially Honedge and Golett. This is where the Thunder Orb/Aqua Orb reside. *'Labyrinth Forest': As the name suggests, this forest is sort of a labyrinth. It's similar to Turnback Cave from the Gen 4 games. One small mistake and you're back to the beginning. The place is kind enough to give subtle hints in the area to point where you're headed next though. The forest is inhabited by Grass types like Breloom and Amoonguss. Zoroark can also be found here but rarely. *'Creaky House': A house that was succumbed to a terrible incident. Child-like music is always playing in this house which makes the house much more creepy. It has 5 rooms, all filled with some treasure you can retrieve. You meet Annie here once again too. Once you finish the game and beat the champion for the first time, a secret room will open up here which will award you with something valuable. Ghost types like Shuppet and Haunter are found here. Rotom can also be found by checking the TV, and you can also change Rotom's forms in the kitchen. *'Plasma Frigate': Team Plasma's Frigate from when they tried to freeze the Unova region, now sunken on the bottom of the ocean. Various treasures are found here, as well as a stone you don't want to miss. Water types are obviously found down here. *'Delta Studio': Thought to be closed for good, Team Delta secretly worked here without anyone noticing them. This studio is located on the outskirts of Alens and doesn't house any Pokémon at all, just grunts to battle and this is also where Miss Annie's secret of being the Team Delta leader is revealed. *'Hot Cold Desert': A weird landmark in the Minos region, it joins Fastios Town with Stentos Town. At the day, this desert reaches high temperatures that force you to rest up in the small Rest Houses located on the desert. If you don't rest up, the heat will act like poison to all non-Fire type Pokémon on your team. Pokémon like Sandile and Vullaby are found here which adapted to the heat of the area. At night, temperatures drop to cold measures. If you don't rest up in the Rest Houses (which instead of resting, is taking a sip of hot cocoa), all non-Ice type Pokémon on your party will shiver way too much until they faint. At night, the place is inhabited by Pokémon like Swinub and Larvitar. *'PokéLand': A wonderful place run by Manny, PokéLand is visited everyday by millions of guests who just want to have a fun time with their families. There's the roller coaster, the carrousel, the Ferris wheel, the bumper cars, the stadium and many more! What the guests don't know and not even Manny as well is that a great evil is gonna happen if you don't stop it. *'Temple of the King': A temple made for the king of Minos. Paintings of the legendary Pokémon are depicted on the walls. This is also where Team Delta collect information to aid in their master plan. *'Frostbite Mountain': The tallest mountain of the Minos region and also the biggest landmark of the region. It holds a fallen temple at the top of the mountain and many Ice type Pokémon reside inside. Team Delta also head here to search for an ancient "amplificator" created by the ancients. Other than that, there's a special character found at the top of the mountain once you beat the game. Small hint: even the great Frostbite fails in height. *'Poké Superior High': Best school in the Minos region as well as the whole Pokémon world. Some kids have even moved to the Minos region just to take this school. It is a pretty big establishment and has over 40 classrooms. This place gets invaded by Team Delta in the storyline though. The school has three different sections to teach students: the beginner section, the novice section and finally, the advanced section. The school's logo happens to be a Lucario wearing a graduation hat and holding a degree. *'Route 508 AKA Windy Plains: A route which is known for having strong wind at all times. It is not a short route or a long route either. Pokémon like Drifloon, Terchick and Mingo are found, which are all Flying types. Once you beat the game, a new area opens up in this place which houses a powerful legendary for you to meet. 'Pokémon' *'Dormaster': A Ghost/Dragon type legendary Pokémon and the last Pokémon in the Pokédex, being number 827. It resembles a tall, skeletal dragon with flaming wings and two blue horns on its head. It has a tail shaped like a scythe. Dormaster is known as the hidden antagonist of the gen 7 games, being the true main villain in PokéPark U, the secondary antagonist of Pokémon Ranger: Shadow Falls and the main antagonist of the second story of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Destiny Paths. In Gamma & Beta, he can be caught in the Under Tower by having the three main Legendaries of the region and having them in your party. It's ability is Energy Suck and it has two signature moves called Energy Chaos and Scythe Slash. *'Puplow': A Dark type Pokémon. It resembles a small, bipedal wolf. It has black fur and yellow eyes. It has a squirrel-like tail and has a skinny body. Puplow like to play around by releasing gusts of wind from its mouth. It is not liked as much by smaller Pokémon due to them getting blown away by it. It can have the abilities: Prankster & Infiltrator while also having the exclusive Windy Day ability by hidden ability. *'Liarolf': A Dark type Pokémon, and the evolved form of Puplow. It resembles a skinny, bipedal wolf that has yellow eyes and dark gray fur. It's squirrel-like tail has transformed into a normal wolf's tail and it has a ruby embedded on its belly button. It has skinny arms and boot-like feet. An adept manipulator and liar, Liarolf are never to be trusted as they might even lead their own trainers into despair. It can have the abilities: Prankster & Infiltrator while also having the exclusive Windy Day ability by hidden ability. *'Waruhowl': A Dark type Pokémon, and the evolved form of Liarolf. It resembles a huge, bipedal wolf with yellow eyes and starry black fur. It has long ears and has a cartoon wolf-like face. It has a long furry tail and boot-like feet. Its most alluring feature is the red hood it wears, which conceals most of its back. It can hide its head with it and the hood appears to be joined by a dark gem on the neck part. It has rings on its arms too and has a developed chest. If you feel a certain feeling while traveling the forest at night, Waruhowl is sure to be nearby. It is said that the hood it wears belonged to one of the sons from the king of Minos. It can have the abilities: Prankster & Infiltrator while also having the exclusive Windy Day ability by hidden ability. It has its own signature move called Huff-&-Puff. *'Cablitz': A Electric type Pokémon. It resembles a live wire. Cablitz have skinny, grayish yellow bodies and have plugs for faces. Their faces are also grayish yellow and they have beady eyes. It has a small spark on the end of its body. Cablitz love electricity, and will most likely hang out on power plants. Swarms of them invade abandoned houses and drain them of the electricity. They have the ability Static and have Lightning Rod as a hidden one. One can say Cablitz is like the Eevee of the Minos region *'Flablitz': A Fire/Electric type Pokémon and the evolved form of Cablitz. Cablitz can evolve into Flablitz by trading one holding a Fire Stone. Flablitz have the appearance of a welding torch. It has a tube-like face that can shoot ghastly fire. The face is light purple and its eyes are red. The neck has yellow rings. The handle is large and is dark purple in color. It has purple flame markings on it. The valves are clear and one can see the fire inside of the Pokémon. It has a skinny tail that also acts like a backup flamethrower. Flablitz love burning things up but the only they thing they truly hate is being picked up. They are normally found sleeping near gas stations. Flablitz can have the ability Flash Fire and also have Fiery Spirit as a hidden one. *'Thunblitz': A Electric/Steel type Pokémon and the evolved form of Cablitz. Cablitz can evolve into Thunblitz by trading it while holding a Thunder Stone. Thunblitz has the appearance of an electric guitar. Its eyes are located on the head of the guitar, and the head appears snake like in appearance. The head is light purple. The tuning pegs are replaced by purple spikes with red stripes. The fingerboard of the guitar is colored dark purple and has ghastly lightning markings on it. The body is dark green and has dark purple on some parts. The strings are light purple. It has a ghastly aura coming from it. If a Thunblitz gathers enough electrical energy, it will emit a large sound that can be heard over miles. There always seems to be a Thunblitz present when a concert is happening. Thunblitz have the ability Levitate and can have the ability Lightning Rod as a hidden one. *'Wablitz': A Water/Electric type Pokémon and the evolved form of Cablitz. Cablitz evolves into Wablitz by trading one holding a Water Stone. Wablitz has the appearance of a living hose. Its head is golden in color and has beady eyes. The mouth is always open and can shoot water from it. It has a light purple body with dark purple markings that resemble bubbles. Its tail ends in two skinny ones that end in an opening that can also shoot water. It has a ghastly aura around it. It loves jumping out of lakes to spook people out. If it gets agitated, it will spew high pressurized water from its mouth. Wablitz can have the ability Water Absorb and can have the ability Storm Drain as a hidden one. 'Music' * Delta Leader's Last Stand! * The Chandelier Arrives... * Just a Maze * Devious Grunt ~ Gamma * Devious Grunt ~ Beta * Fearsome Three * Crash the Concert! ~ Gamma * Crash the Concert! ~ Beta * Down the Under Tower * A Powerful Legend * King of Shadows * King of Kalos * Old House on the Forest * Champion Bout * Evil Time at PokéLand! * Temple of the King * Journey Through the Desert ~ Day * Journey Through the Desert ~ Night * Hypnotize * Name's Annie, Miss Anastasia * Magma/Aqua Grunts! * Archie & Maxie! * Aqua/Magma Leader Meetup * I'm Sorry * Hidden Betrayal 'Mega Evolutions' *'Mega-Chandelure': Chandelure can mega evolve by using the Chandelurite. It retains its typing of Ghost/Fire and gets the ability Shadow Tag upon Mega Evolving. It resembles a huge chandelier with various arms. It retains its circular head and has reddish-yellow eyes instead. It has a crown of fire on top of its head. Underneath its head is a medium spike that has 6 extensions for its arms. The arms are decorated with crystals and gems on the way. The arms curl downwards instead of upwards now and hold the fire downwards instead. The fire looks even more darker as well. Chandelure also gets larger too. Even with the arms curled downwards, it can curl them upwards as well, making the fire grow upwards and create a beautiful formation of the crown combined with the arm's fire. One touch of its fire, is enough to burn a spirit and a body. Its brightness equals that of the sun. It gains a big SpDefense boost as well as a SpAttack boost and a minor Speed boost. The Chandelurite can be found in the Creaky House, on post game on a secret room. *'Mega-Hydreigon': Hydreigon can mega evolve by using the Hydreigonite. It retains its typing of Dark/Dragon and gets the ability Mega Launcher upon Mega Evolving. It resembles normal Hydreigon but it gets larger. It gets a fierce looking head and has small horns on its head. It has a small scar on its right eye too. The collar on its neck is now dark red in color and its eyes are black with red pupils. The hands have the usual heads but now resemble cannons. The head cannons are always opened and are dark blue in color. The head cannons have the same collar as the main head. It retains the six wings but they have grown in size and have a red spike on the end of each. It has small feet and a long tail that ends in a triangular spade. The stripes on its body have turned into what appears to be gray armor. It flies through the world wrecking havoc with its heads. It is very hard to control and only a experienced trainer that bonded well with its Hydreigon can mega evolve it. It gains a good Defense boost as well as a SpAttack boost and Speed boost. The Hydreigonite can be found deep in the sunken Team Plasma Frigate. *'Mega-Kingdra': Kingdra can mega evolve by using the Kingdranite. It retains its typing of Water/Dragon and gets the ability Drizzle upon Mega Evolving. It resembles a larger version of itself. It has a purplish blue coloring and a red belly. Its snout now has spiraling water on it, and the spines on its head are larger and resemble coral. It has two huge fins on its body that appear to be spiny. The fin it had on its back transformed into what appears to be a sail of some sorts. The small fins on the side of its face transformed into small spines. Its curled tail stays the same. It gains a boost on Attack, SpAttack and Speed. As well as Defense & SpDefense. A huge storm is always with it wherever it goes. It is mostly the one behind the creation of hurricanes and typhoons. The Kingdranite can be found post game in a small cave near Aquares Town's beach. *'Mega-Marowak': Marowak can mega evolve by using the Marowite. It gains the typing of Ground/Ghost and gets the ability Pure Power upon mega evolving. It gains more height and its head has some battle scars on it. It has a skinny body and wields two bone clubs to attack. It has a small sail on its back and a clubbed tail. Mega Marowak wears bone armor on its body too. It appears to be possessed due to its purple eyes and radiating aura. Just when it was growing weak, a new power began showing. Using this familiar power, Marowak is able to tussle with even the biggest of giants. It gains a big Defense boost and Speed boost as well as a small SpDefense boost. Its attack is raised by only 20 points however, but Pure Power compensates for this. The Marowite is found post game on a chamber inside the Under Tower. *'Mega Jynx': Jynx can mega evolve by using the Jynxite. It retains the typing of Ice/Psychic and gains the ability Simple upon mega evolving. Jynx gets a bit taller and has numerous icy patches on its yellow hair. It has a ice crown on top of its head and also has a icicle formation around its neck. Instead of being slightly chubby in appearance, it has slimmed down a bit. Its dress has the mega evolution sigil colored white. Its arms have two icy rings around them. Mega Jynx can control any kind of ice. Every time it appears on the field, a cold air blows into the battlefield which makes opponents shiver. Mega Jynx gains a boost on all of its stats (barring HP) but mainly its Speed is the one that increases the most. 'New & Updated Moves' *Huff-&-Puff: The user takes in a deep breath for the first turn, raising the user's SpDefense. On the next turn, the user blows a harsh wind to the target. 100 base damage, Dark type move, 100% accuracy. Gets boosted by Windy Day. *Electric Terrain: Updated to block sound moves whenever the move is active. *Grassy Terrain: Updated to have damaging Fire type moves cancel out the terrain. 'New Abilities' *Windy Day: The user's wind-like moves are boosted by 50%. Ex: Ominous Wind, Silver Wind, Huff-&-Puff, Hurricane, Gust, Heat Wave, Razor Wind & Icy Wind *Moon Boost: The user's SpAttack is raised by 50% when it's night. *Cuda Buddy: The user's Water type attacks are boosted by 50% as well as the user's fang moves. *Statue Will: The user gains a Defense boost whenever it knocks out an opponent. 'Items' *Darkness Mirror: Lengthens the amount of turns provided by Night Fall or the ability End of Day. *Grassy Ore: Lengthens the amount of turns provided by the move Grassy Terrain. *Static Rock: Lengthens the amount of turns provided by the move Electric Terrain. *Misty Rock: Lengthens the amount of turns provides by the move Misty Terrain. *Battle Shell: Boosts the Defense by 50% but forces the user to use only attacking moves, it lowers the speed by one point as well. 'Quotes' ''"Whaaaaat?! This kid is the one Team Delta is scared about?! Ha! Ha! Those scaredy-cats! Scared of some kid, the NERVE of them!" "Just one more bite? I suppose you could if you really felt like it." "O...M...G!! Aren't you the boy that saved our region?! Totes cool that I'm meeting a celebrity!" "What? It's just the Region Map, no need to make a riot about it." "My wife....died thanks to my love for airplanes. I just can't let it go. I train my Pokémon because of this, no more flying for me. So...(player), show me how much you've trained your Pokémon." "I saw you snickering back there! There is no way I'm related to a Makuhita! Gaaah! I'll take my anger out on you!" "I am forever in my boss' debt....I've calculated all of the necessary stuff that we will need to pursue Groudon. Our plan is basically flawless. The only flaw now is you." "I will not lose. No matter the consequences. A little kid back in Hoenn managed to defeat my cunning mind. I will not let that repeat itself!" "My bro, Archie should be coming over any second. You're toast now!" "Impossible! A nitwit like you beat me?! There has to be some mistake!" "Without the sea, where will the people have their drinking source? Expanding the sea is our only hope at doing things right." '"Look around you, (player)! This crowd is rooting for me only. They want the return of only me. And if you're here to stop this dream, then I am gonna have to defeat you here once and for all!" ''Gallery'' Annie & Chandelure.png|Character-1 Category:Newsletters